Looking for Inspiration
by animefan021513
Summary: Shigure was at his computer trying to write his next romance novel and as it so happens he has writer's block. Deciding that he needed some inspiration He went to go ask Tohru What will she say? (I am not claiming this to be the best story ever it's just the title LOL) OH AND REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :3


_'Okay so now they have finally met up and now what? What will they do? Kiss maybe? No. Um, Maybe they'll talk? That sounds cheesy though. UGH!'_ "I have writer's block again. This one was supposed to be good and it's due in a week. What's even worse is that this is the 3rd to last chapter. I need inspiration, but where am I going to get that? Kyo?"

_"Hell No, What the Hell are you asking me for anyway you wanna fight!?"_

"No that wouldn't work."

"Yuki perhaps?"

_"I wouldn't no anything about it and plus why would I help a pervert like you anyway leave me alone!"_

"Tohru?"

_"I don't know I mean I might not be much help to you and oh I bet you could find a lot more people better to help than I am...and..."_

"Ha. No that would probably...be a good Idea. Come to think of it she practically is one of the characters in this book anyway. Yes, she is almost exactly like the main character. The girl in this story gets lost in the woods trying to find her camp, but when she does find it, everyone is gone except her uncle and after some explaning of what happened her uncle tries to kill her as well so she fights, wins, and runs away to live on her own abandoning her family hoping that because no one in their land knows where they are and no one in this country knows who they are that it would just be a fight gone wrong as seen by others. Still afraid she ran further than expected and set up camp there. Two strange men found her and somewhere down the line she told them she was alone, so they told her to live with them, but in order for her to stay there she has to help around the house like everyone else. The girl later falls in love with one of the men she has been living with but neither of them really know it. So now they are alone and I have no idea what the rest of it should be so I might as well ask the main character herself shouldn't I?"

Shigure then left his computer and went to go look at the clock on the wall. 'S_he should be home soon I guess I'll walk towards them and then I will escort her home letting Kyo and Yuki go home._'

While he was walking on the road he couldn't help but think about how they met, what has happened, and what they've been through. He still remembers her staring at the painted zodiac rocks. He noticed her and He suddenly felt his heart pound hard and fast, thinking that it was just because she was the year of the dog he brushed it off and swore that it was nothing. Then hearing her story he couldn't help but feel sad, but also brushing that off because who wouldn't be sad after hearing that right? Then he stopped at a thought. When Tohru got sick after her exams he was inches away from her face. Looking into her eyes saying that she wasn't listening to him, it was almost too much he felt like he would've changed into a dog at any moment. He wanted to be closer than that but any closer and they would've... Reminding himself that this was Tohru he quickly slipped out of his memories and into reality_ 'That's absurd plus we are ages apart but she is selfless, mature, beautiful, kind hearted, and she is so forgiving when something happens in the house that any other person would be furious about. She is so...NO She is a friend, a character in a story and hopefully my salvation to get out of my writer's block. Oh there she is!'_

"Tohru, Kyo, Yuki HEY!"

All: "Shigure?"

"Hey Kyo and Yuki I need to talk to Tohru for a minute can you please go on ahead?"

"Yea sure."

"I guess..."

When they left Shigure asked Tohru if she would like to go sit down on one of the benches to talk. She nodded her head and agreed so they went to the bench and Shigure had no idea how to say it, then suddenly...

"How is your story coming along?"

It was as if an arrow went straight through his back. "Ah yes that, actually I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Really? Well I don't know if I'll be much help but I'll try what is it?"

"The main character in my story is a female she is actually about your age but she doesn't attend school because she is home schooled by her uncle who is also a samurai. She comes from a long line of Samurai's and their family has countless of traditions..."

"Oh so she's like a female hero?"

"Well I guess you could say that. Anyway she goes camping with her family and on a long walk she seemed to be lost without anyone around. So she heads back to the camp because everyone else agreed that if anyone should get lost that they should go back to the camp. When she got there she heard wolves growling and She saw her uncle kill the wolves. Now wolves are her favorite animal no matter how mean or scary they can be so naturally she wants to go ask her uncle why he killed them and not feed them. They had plenty of food...Tohru why are you crying?"

"The wolves, the poor poor wolves..."

"Ah right well may I continue?"

"Yeah sorry."

"It's alright. So she questions her uncle and he said that even though it was only her, himself, her mother and father that he wouldn't give them the tiniest scrap of meat. They have all the meat they need out here. She said nothing and went to bed. The next day it was sort of the same thing another walk, getting lost, go back to camp except this time Her uncle had gone crazy and killed her parents..."

"Wait why did He suddenly kill them, there really isn't a back story Shigure?"

"Hold on I'm getting there. She went down slightly afraid but would never show it to her uncle. and she asks him why has he killed her parents. He then tells her that they told him while she was asleep that they were planning on killing her because she is weak and she would succeed her father who has no sons. So he killed them while she was on a walk, She then asked him "Well why didn't you just banish them?" He said that banishing was too good for them that no one was going to harm his precious niece and if anyone were to take her life it would be him. So she then went to go grab her sword and they fought a mighty battle but she won. Then she decided that she was done with the Samurai ways and threw her equipment away and swore that if she could make it on her own that everything would be fine."

"She sounds very brave but where do you need help exactly?"

"We're coming up to that soon you need to know this first if you wanna help."

"Right okay."

"She runs far away from that camp to go make a new camp of her own. Hopefully no one around here will know that, that was her family they were in another country after all without even the guards knowing where they went because it was really none of their business. Soon after she had set up camp though, She was found by 2 strange men. These strange men were very attractive, she had to admit but she saw one of them laughing at her... She kindly asked why he was laughing and explained that she is all alone. He stopped and looked at her for the first time and it felt like something stirred in his chest but brushed it off as some left over laughter. A while after that they insisted that she lives with them in their home and at first she was a little upset that she as going to be intruding so to speak on these two men but when they told her that in exchange she would have to do housework as well. Somehow that made it easier. Now Tohru I am about to skip a good 8 chapters or so because that is where I need your help. The man who at first laughed at her found himself falling for her and she found herself falling for him. Neither of them knew it except the man's brother. Both of them told the brother what they felt about the other person but at very different times So he sent a message to each of them saying the same thing and signed by him as well. "Meet me in the shed I need some help with the storage - K" K is his initial by the way...anyways they both got the message and both met up then the brother locked them both in the poorly lit shed and said to them "Have fun!" Neither having any idea what he meant by that they just sort of sat there on the small couch that was in there just in case...and Now I don't know what they should do do you have any ideas?"

"Hm, well I definitely know how that feels...to not know if the one you love, loves you but you confide in someone else for help. So I guess that there could be a small awkward moment and they both try to explain something at the same time and they insist the other goes first, and it is the girl who goes first and she doesn't say anything but then gathers up all the courage she has to..."

"To what?"

"To do this..."

Trying to be careful to not touch his chest with hers she kissed him. this caught Shigure off guard and everything he had thought about Tohru, about how they were different and how it wouldn't work and how she were in love with either Kyo or Yuki...all of those thoughts were thrown out of the window. She let go of the kiss and Shigure couldn't help but be completely shocked. Happy but shocked.

"I hope I helped you that's really all I got..." Realizing what she had just done she was about to go into a frantic apologizing state but Shigure stopped her by kissing her on the cheek. She suddenly didn't feel like saying sorry instead she asked, "Shigure are the two strange men you and Yuki and am I the Samurai girl?"

"I think so yea." _'Damn what is she going to do, she was about to apologize for kissing me but I don't want her to apologize but after she kissed me I'm glad I stopped her with a peck on the cheek Oh Tohru you are so wonderful and you have no Idea how many stories I have based you in..._'

"Good then can we make a real story?"

All Shigure could say was, "Of Course."

They started to walk to the house when she finally asked, "Did I help you with your story?"

"Yes I think you did Thank you. Oh and Tohru? can I say something and not laugh?"

"Yea sure what is it?"

"I think I have been in love with you ever since the first time I saw you."

"I have something to say too. I think it took some time but spending time with you all and living here with all of you, I figured out that I love you too."

With what she said in his mind he went to bed later that night thinking, _'This is going to be the best story ever told.'_


End file.
